Adventure Dimensione
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: Summary : Naruto menyegel Juubi dan Madara dalam dirinya dan meninggal. Kami Yami dan Shin membangkitkan Naruto stelah 100 tahun dan memberinya Gelar dan kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan Dunia yang berada di salah satu dimensi yang dunia ada Iblis,Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh. dan Naruto di dampingi para 6 wanita yang dipanggil oleh Kami.


Adventure Dimension

By Monkey D, Abrar

AU

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Disc : MK

Pair : Naruto U x Hinata H x Sakura H x Karin Ux Konan x Mito U x Kaguya O

Summary : Naruto menyegel Juubi dan Madara dalam dirinya dan meninggal. Kami Yami dan Shin membangkitkan Naruto stelah 100 tahun dan memberinya Gelar dan kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan Dunia yang berada di salah satu dimensi yang dunia ada Iblis,Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh. dan Naruto di dampingi para 6 wanita yang dipanggil oleh Kami.

.

.

.  
.

Prolouge.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat merupakan sebuah bencana besar bagi seluruh dunia Elmental. perang ini membuat lima negara besar menggabunngkan kekuatan untuk melawan Uchiha Obito, Kabuto, beserta pasukan Zetsu putih.

Madara berhasil membangkitkan Juubi ekor 10 dari gabungan 9 Bijju dan membiarkan mengamuk, membuat para Kage dan Aliansi kuawalahan dan kehabisan cakra,  
Naruto yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari Rikudou Sanin tetap kesulitan melawan Juubi dan Madara. Naruto memiliki solusi untuk mengalahkan Madara dan Juubi,  
yaitu menggunakan Shiki Fujin. teringaat ats pengerbonan para Shinobi. menguatkan tekad Naruto untuk menyegel Madara dan Juubi selamanya walaupun dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri.

"Madara inilah pertempuran terakhir kita"kata Naruto dengan kemarahan .

"Hahaha..Begitukah Gaki? Apakah kau sudah siap menyerahkan Kyubi"kata Madara dengan Rinenggan yang memancaar keangkuhan.

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya membisikan kata "Kai" dan tanah yang mereka pijak memancarkan cahaaya biru sehingga membuat Madara dan Juubi menggeram. "Apa yang kau lakukan? bangsaat"teriak Madara dalam kepanikannya, karena setelah pancaran biru berhenti terlihatlah formasi Fuinjutsu di atas tanah. Tapi yang membuat Madara panik, Fuinjutsu ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya bahkan Juubi yang menjadi andalannya.

Tanpa ekspresi Naruto mulai melakukan Handseal memanggil Shikigami. Ketika Handseal selesai "inilah saat kematianmu dan Juubi Madara, Shiki Fujim"  
teriak Naruto dan muncullah bayangan sang Shikigami dengan muka seramnya, tanpa babibu Naruto berkata "Fuiin"teriak Naruto. dan Shikigami langsung mengambil jiwa Madara beserta Juubi. "Aaaarrrggghhhh"teriak Madara.

Para Kage dan para Aliansi, Rokie Konoha melihat Naruto melakukan penyegellan dengan Shiki Fujin terutama gadis berambut indigo "Naruto-kun"ucap gadis itu dengan menggigit bibirnya.

setelah perang PDS 4 telah usai kini tapi perang PDS 4 memilki kerugian cukup besar terurama para Shinobi aliansi yang mati. yang membuat para Rokie terpuruk kesedihan karena 3 sahabat telah meningalkan mereka yaitu Nejii Naruto. waktu telah berlalu tepatnya 2 tahun setelah PDS4.  
lima Negara besar kini telah pulih dan Lima Negara besar membuat patung sang Pahlawan Lima Negara besar saat PDS4.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Awal.

100 tahun kemudian

Suatu tempat

"Gah padahal aku masih ingiin menikmati hidup disini ne Kami-sama"ujar pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan tanda lahir 3 kumis di pipinya. "jadi apa aku sendiri saja?"lanjutnya.

"hahaha... ma ma ...kalau masalah itu aku akan sudah menyiapkan siapa yang akan menemanimu untuk tugasmu Naruto Uzumaki"jawab Kami-sama dengan tertawa. "tapi bukan menemanimu saja"lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "maksudnya?"tanya Naruto bingung atas ucapan lawan bicaranya ini.

"karena tubuhmu ada Juubi dan kau juga mempunyai sifat Juubi maka aku telah menyiapkan pendampingmu atau menjadi istrimu agar kau tidak terpengaruh dari Huubi Naruto Uzumaki".

"Eeeeeh...istri"ucap Naruto terkejut dan di balas anggukan. Naruto menghela nafas "jadi siapa?"tanya Naruto. dan Kami menjentikan jarinya lalu muncul 6 gadis, dan membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan melihat Kami. "jangan bilang 6 wanita ini...?"tanya Naruto. Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena gadis berambut indigo memeluk Naruto "Naruto-kun"ujar gadis itu."Hinata"ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "ya mereka akan menjadi istrimu Naruto"jawab Kami.  
"lebih baik kalian mengenalkan diri kalian"lanjutnya.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Konan"

"Karin Uzumaki"

" Mito Uzumaki"

" KaguyaOtsutski"

"dan aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian"ujar Kami. "nah sekarang aku akan memindahkan kalian dan semoga beruntung".lanjutnya

"Hai"ujar semuanya .

.

.

.  
.

kediaman Naruto

muncullah percikan petir berwarna ungu dan semakin besar hingga muncul lubang besar di suatu ruangan.

Wush Wush

lubang tersebut keluarlah sosok pria sekitar 27 tahunan berambut kuning jabrik dan dikuti 6 wanita sekitar 24-27 tahuna.

"rumahnya bagus Naruto-kun"ujar Kaguya sembari melihat sekeliling anggukkan oleh semua.

"sepertinya begitu"jawab Naruto sembari berjalan ke sofa untuk duduk dan di ikuti yang lain.

Naruto duduk di sofa dan di dampingi Kaguya dan Mito, "apa ada punya usul untuk apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk besok?"ujar Naruto

"kita harus mencari informasi dan pekerjaan Naruto-kun"ujar gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk disofa didepannya.

"benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura-chan"tambah gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di samping kanan Sakura.

"dan kita membagi tugas Naruto-kun"usul gadis berambut biru.

"hm benarjuga jadi..."ujar Naruto sembaari menarik Kaguya dan Mito ke tubuh Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum karena melihat para istrinya merasa kecemburuan. "yang kita lakukan untuk besok mencari pekerjaan dan informasi dan menjaga rumah".  
"kita akan bagi kelompok saja bagaimana?"lanjutnya.

"ba-baiklah Naruto-un, jadi siapa saja?"tanya Mito mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Kelompok A Mito-chan dan Kaguya-chan, kelompok B Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan kelompok C konan-chan dan Karin-chan"jawab Naruto.  
"tugasnya terserah kalian,kalian yang memutuskan tapi jangan berdebat karna aku tidak suka"lanjutnya.

"hm baiklah Naruto-kun, aku dan Hina-chan akan mencari informasi"jawab Sakura.

"kalau kami akan mengurus rumah, tapi giliran "ujarr Konan

"kami aakan mencari pekerjaan, lalu untuk Naruto-kun?"ujar dan tanya kepalanya dan mencium pipi Naruto

Narruto mendengar pertanyaan Kaguya hanya tersenyum. "aku akan mencari pekerjaan juga Kaguya-chan"jawab Naruto sembari mencium bibir Kaguya dan membuat para istri Naruto merasa cemburu dan Naruto melihat para istrinya cemburu hanya tersenyum, lalu Kaguya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "lebih baik kita istirahat"ujar Naruto di balas anggukkan.

Skip.

1 minggu kemudian

kediaman Naruto

malam hari Naruto dan para istrinya sedang berkumpul diruang tamu. "ne Tsuma"ujar Naruto dan yang lain menoleh ke arah suaminya "ada apa Anata?"ujar Sakura yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan membuat yang lain cemburu. "aku melihat poster pemberitahuan tentang SMA Kuoh sedang mencari seorang guru"ujar Naruto.  
"aku sudah mendaftarkan Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan dan Mito-chan menjadi guru disana dan aku juga menjadi guru juga"ujar Naruto.

"kenapa sekolah itu mencari guru apa yang terjadi pada guru sebelumnya?"tanya Mito.

"hm mereka berhenti untuk alasan tertentu"jawab Naruto. "baiklah Naruto-kun"ujar Mito. dibalas anggukkan lainnya menyetujui perkataan Mito.

Deg..

"hm sepertinya ada pesta..ayo kesana"ajak Naruto dandibalas anggukkan oleh semua dan tak lama mereka menghilang dengan Sunshin.

sementara itu...

disuatu taman kota Naruto dan lainnya kini berada di atas gedung dan mereka melihat sekelompok iblis melawan koloni malaikat jatuh dan iblis liar.  
"ayo bergabung dalam pesta"ujar Naruto "Hai"ujar semua sembari menghilang dengan Sunshin.

"Hahaha, lebih baik kau menyerah iblis rendahan"ujar Malaikat jatuh 1

"tidak akan"ujar pemuda berambut coklat

"hahaha, rasakan ini"ujar malaikat 2 sembari memunculkan tombak cahaya dan melempar ke arah pemuda itu. "hahaha mati kau iblis rendahan"ujar iblis liar.  
"Isse-kun/Senpai/san"teriak kawan kawanya yang berada di belakangnya. tombak cahaya yang hampir mengenai pemuda itu yang dipanggil Isse pun hanya pasrah tapi sebelum tombak mengenai Issei tombak itu di hadang oleh sosok perempuan berambut indigo. dan yang lain melihat itu hanya melebarkan mata.  
"apa kami boleh ikut dalam pestanya?"tanya sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. yang lain telah lepas atas terkejutnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

dan terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu panjang dan sosok wanita berambut putih panjang yang duduk di sebelah kanan.  
dan sosok wanita berambut merah panjang duduk di sebelah kiri lalu Naruto memegang pundak keduanya. lalu wanita berambut pink yang berdiri dan wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata juga berdiri di belakan Naruto.

"grrr siapa kau"teriak Malaikat jatuh pada Naruto.

"aku...aku hanya seseorang manusia yang ingin berkencan, di acara pesta ini"jawab Naruto

"hahaha..hanya manusia rendahan yang ingin mengantar nyawa"ejek ibllis liar.

"cih...Konan-chan hancurkan sayap jelek mereka"ujar atau perintah Naruto sembari melihat ke atas, dan membuat mereka mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto,  
dan membuat mereka shock melohat wanita berambut biru yang terbang dengan sayap kertasnya.

"ba-bagaiman bi-bisa"ujar gadis crimsone.

"baiklah Naru-kun"ujar Konan sembari menerbangkan beberapa kertas kearah Malaikat jatuh dan iblis liar lalu kertas itu menempel ke sayap mereka dan meledak.

Duuuuuuaaaaaar.

dan ledakkan pun terjadi dan membuat sayap mereka hancur dan mereka pun jatuh ke tanah.

"Aaaarrrgggh"teriak mereka.

"saatnya mengakhiri"guman Naruto sembari mengaktifkan MS nya dan membuat para iblis muda berkeringat dingin karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Te-tenaga, a-apa ini ku-kuat sekali dan dingin"ujar gadis crimsone tergagap

"Ameterasu"guman Naruto pelan dan langsung api hitam keluar dan membakar Malaikat jatuh dan iblis liar

"Aaarrrrggh"teriaknya.

"ayo pulang"perintah Naruto pada istrinys "hm/Hai"ujar mereka.

sebelum Naruto dan lainya pergi langsung berhenti. "Siapa kalian?"tanya Rias.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk kembali, dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat dan Hinata pun mendekat, dan langsung ditarik Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"kami hanya manusia biasa iblis-san"jawab Kaguya mewakili yang kembali duduk di sampon kanan Naruto.

"pertanyaan kalian kami sudah di jawab sekarang kami mau pulang"ujar Naruto dan lainnya langsun memegang tubuh Naruto dan langsung menghilang beserta kilatan kuning

"Tun-"seru Rias ucapannya berhenti karena yang di panggil telah menghilang .

"ce-cepat"batin semua yang ada di sana

"Buchou kau apa tahu siapa mereka?"tanya sanng Queen pada Kingnya. Kingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"entahlah Akeno,aku juga tidak tahu siapa mereka,jawab Rias. "tapi aku harus mendapatkan mereka dan menjadi budakku"lanjutnya dengan senyumman yang tak bisa diartikan.

"fufufu,sepertinya Buchou tertarik dengan mereka"ujar Akeno.

"Hah, lebih baik kita kembali"perintah Rias

"Haik"seru semua.

kediaman Naruto.

disebuah ruangan tepatnya di ruang tamu. muncul kilatan kuning dan muncul 1 pria dan 6 wanita.

"apa tidak apa dengan kejadian tadi Anata?"ujar Mito.

"tak apa Mito-chan, lagian cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu"jawab Naruto. "Sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat.

TBC...

.

.

Lanjut kah atau di Delete 


End file.
